tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Michelle Gim
]] ]] Michelle Gim (born 1988) is a former main character in Tales from the Tuckerverse turned statue, who also occasionally appeared in Tucker's Wand. A Decker State College cheerleader, Michelle was the co-captain of the squad and has been nicknamed Goldfinger due to her ability to come up with schemes worthy of movie villains. Michelle managed to be promoted to captain, only to then become a slave of Sandy Vanholt. Sandy was then defeated by the Chrono Alliance and Michelle was claimed as a trophy for Maggie Yen on behalf of Tucker Holmes. Biography Early Life Michelle was born in Sacramento, California, a second generation Korean-American. As a child Michelle quickly learned how to manipulate people, using deceit and other tactics to constantly get her way. Besides manipulation, Michelle also quickly learned the value of patience and appearing kind, thus while she didn't always get what she wanted when she wanted it, in the end the girl still tended to come out on top. Few people who Michelle spent much time with had a negative thing to say about her, as the girl was smart, charismatic, funny and athletic, plus while she didn't know how to speak Korean she did know Spanish. Michelle's first real problem came when she failed to get a scholarship to Stanford University, leaving her unable to afford going to the school of her choice to study law. Not to be deterred, Michelle accepted a scholarship to Decker State College, the scholarship requiring she take chemistry since she'd consistently earned between 98 and 100 in her high school chemistry classes. While the DSC law program wasn't exactly well-known, it offered transfer credits to Stanford after earning a Bachelor's degree, thus Michelle's goal became earning a Master's in Law from the school of her choice in six years. Her first year at DSC Michelle became interested in becoming a cheerleader and managed to join the team, befriending Julie Vaughn and Rachel Xanders. in spite of wanting to be head cheerleader a racial bias kept Michelle down, thus she instead supported Rachel, using the blond as a puppet. Julie, in spite of being a good match for Michelle intellectually, interpreted anything Michelle convinced Rachel to do as being the latter's idea. By her second year Michelle was the unofficial co-captain of the cheerleaders, continuing to support Rachel, though she also began to develop issues. The rage over her race holding her back made Michelle distrust blonds in general, resulting in Michelle frequently having strange fantasies. After Rachel was stuck near Stillsville during the bus trip to Salt Lake City Michelle secretly gloated to a photo of the blonde, thinking she'd be able to lead the cheerleaders at the big tournament. Rachel's return nearly caused Michelle to have a break-down, but unbeknownst to her Julie solved the problem thanks to the acquisition of the Stillsville Camera. The Decker Mysteries During her third year Michelle stepped up her game, encouraging Rachel to lead a raid on the Fetishist Wax Museum while wearing their uniforms in hopes that the blond would get caught. The ploy failed, but Michelle was later offered the role of student aide in Samantha Ross's class. The aide position was however a trap set up by Ashley Tisdale, who took control of Michelle using a Type-7 Chip and made her drug the other cheerleaders with Type-7. Eventually Michelle was rescued from her capture and befriended Sandy Vanholt as well as fellow cheerleader Pamela Flipspatrick, the three forming the Scooby Gang to investigate the incidents they'd experienced at the school. Michelle's real goal, unbeknownst to the others, was to find a way to use anything they discovered to help her get what she wanted. Michelle's plan succeeded when Chetana Shenkar tried to kidnap Sandy, instead ending up a captive of Michelle's along with some chips and the Durga Hourglass. Planning for the future, Michelle befriended Lexa Balfour and got a job at the Balfour Boutique. As Michelle prepared to investigate Kat Vaughn she worked with Sandy to hide the Scooby Gang from Katrina Vanholt, discovering the two had a strained relationship. Michelle decided to add Katrina to her collection but later felt sorry for Sandy, their time together as they investigated Kat resulting in a kiss between them. Over a month later, a few weeks after the return of Rachel and a visit to Stillsville (which unbeknownst to her she spent quite a bit of frozen), Michelle decided to finally get rid of her supposed best friend and froze her in her student apartment, making her a mannequin at Balfour as well as Sunny Dakota and Zella Krueger, the former for being racist and the latter for being in Rachel's apartment at the time. Michelle continued to run from her feelings for Sandy and despite being attracted to her she instead froze her for the day, going to work. At Balfour Michelle ran into Kelli McAdams, who recognized Rachel, and ended up freezing her too. At the cheerleader meeting that day Michelle got the votes to become captain, but after it froze Pamela as she'd notice Kelli was missing fairly quickly. Having achieved her dream but at a cost, Michelle returned to Sandy and they slept together, Michelle confessing everything. The next day at Balfour Sandy learned about the hourglass and turned on Michelle, exposing her to Transmoxide and hypnotizing her into being a love-starved slave. Sealed Fate Sandy used Michelle to help build herself a palace, using the home of Cammie Domingo as a base. Michelle's actions combined with Sandy's own ended up drawing the ire of both Kat and Julie, the Stillsville Camera captured through Julie. The Camera and the Hourglass were then combined by Sandy the next day to freeze time. Michelle was protected from the event but still controlled by Sandy, trying to defend her when the Chrono Alliance struck. Captured, Michelle ended up rejecting a ring from the Royal Momju Necklace as Michelle's hypnotized state was alert, so as a result it was decided she would be frozen by the Wand of Kronos and given to Maggie Yen, though for the moment she was in the possession of Tucker Holmes. Weeks later the exchange took place when the Tempus Clock II was completed. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 105 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Nicknames: Goldfinger, The Vampire * Special Notes: ** Rage Fetish ** Sleeps with Eyes Open Relationships Romances * Sandy Vanholt, Former Lover Former Fellow Cheerleaders * Rachel Xanders * Julie Vaughn * Pamela Flipspatrick * Brianne Walsh * Kelli McAdams * Carmen Inglewood * Zella Krueger * Missy Pine * Anne Noah * Rita Hemp * Stephanie Kinloch Former Friends * Sandra Packlin Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wax Poetic * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts II and III * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Maggie's Clock: School Daze Part II * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wind and Sand * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Trivia * Michelle is based on singer Park Gyuri. * Michelle has an extremely high IQ, scoring frequently between 150 and 170, Albert Einstein's usually being listed as being 160. * Due to her obsession with getting what she wants, Michelle tends to develop a strange dominatrix-like attachment to anything in her way. * When sleeping Michelle's eyes remain open and she crosses her arms, the latter being compared to what a vampire does. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Cheerleaders Category:Scooby Gang